Within the Hands of Time
by Tzal
Summary: Ranma1/2-Enchanted Arms Atsuma learns about his unknown past, and evil is awakening. Time is the key! The greatest warriors in history are brought together in a battle for the fate of the world. Being Re-Written
1. Chapter 1 Meet Atsuma

**author's note- **hello everybody! well this is my fanfic! i wanted to try something like a crossover/fusion of **Ranma 1/2**, **the Dragon ball z/gt **series. and the truly epic rpg (a personal favriote of mine)** Enchanted Arms**

**Disclaimer-** i do not own the dragonball z/gt series, or the ranma 1/2 series, or enchanted arms. They belong to their respective owners (god bless them)

**Chapter One-** Meet Atsuma

Atsuma walked down the newly paved streets of Yokohama City by himself. Why? It was the mid-night after the re-building festival and he started to have nightmares about the killing of the King Devil Golem Infinity. Which didn't allow him to catch any sleep, none at all. The teenager mainly used this time to think, "what if a part of the parasite is still in me? What kind of damage could i do to my friends? When I was taken over by the parasite, I realized what i was doing, but i couldn't stop myself. What would happen if it took over again?"

**(for those that dont know- The creator of Infinity gave him a specific instruction to remake the world to the way it was before the intense Golem War.**

**The golem war was a period of time when the golems of the world turned on each other and were controlled by the 3 devil golems destroying every living thing**

**Golems are mechanical creations made to resemble a certain living thing. There were only four in existence that could think for themselves and command other)**

"I can't think like this, I need someone to talk to." Just then he heard a loud deafaning roar he turned around to see whats up. "HOLY SHIT!!" There was a Fire Gaurdian (golem) charging up the street, who seemed to be chasing a certain 12 year old boy, who was screaming like he went to hell and back.

"HOLD ON!" Atsuma called out, as he ran towards the rampaging golem. The beast was massive, it would crush anything in its way. The silver haired boy had to do something quick.

He charged his right arm and cried "_meteor rush_!" and delivered an attack of such ferocity it split the insane golem in half right down to the core. It roared again, but softer as it died slowly. It looked at Atsuma in the eye and it exploded with such force the shockwave destroyed the surrounding stuctures and created cracks in the beautiful, newly paved streets of Yokohama.

But there was something strange about this explosion, it was'nt the typical one you know of. Such as-BOOM! and your dead. It was like an enormous silent white light. And Atsuma was caught right in the middle.

From the ruins of the explosion he looked up with difficulty, all the bones in his body, broken. He then saw a man in a black robe rise from remains of the destoyed golem.

"Who are you?"

The man in the robe looked at the broken teenager, ignoring his question "you seem to have potential, i'll keep an eye on you, Atsuma (he put a lot of emphasis into the name).

"How do you know-" Atsuma managed to say. The pain was unbearable.

"lets just say I know everything about your life, your friends...Yes i do know Karin, Toya, Makoto, Raigar, Yuki. I know about the origins of your right arm (his arm was created from the cells of Infinity, which gave him incredible abilities. This was done when Atsuma was a baby, dying from a certain sickness). Besides that I even knew your parents, hell, i even knew your family going back to around fifteen hundred years ago. Nothing is hidden from me, I am more or less, a god in your eyes. Now rise Atsuma."

Atsuma tried to get up but all of the bones on his body were broken. It was like trying to make liquid stand without a container to hold it. His body screamed in protest, he screamed, the pain was unbearable.

"Oh' let me help you:" The man said smiling

The black robed man put his hand againts the screaming teenagers forehead and there was a breif moment of warmth. Atsuma felt like a new person, well, sort of. All his bones mended in a second.

"Who are you?"

"I've had many names over the years..You may call me Teishu.

"Thank you, Teishu"

"We'll meet again child, and if wish to know, your surname is Saotome, I thought you would be curious to know. (He paused) Seeing that you were abandoned as a child."

And with that the man walked off. Almost like he was absorbed into the night, disappeared without a trace

Atsuma stood in the middle of the fresh crater, breathless. "who was that man? Such power, and how did he know about my parents?"

--

Teishu is actually a japanese word translating into master

Well thats the end of chapter 1

Please comment. Also please give me advice on how to connect the intro into the other series i was planning on crossing over.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 A god is revealed

Authors note: I know I didn't wait for the readers to comment on the story, but this is such an exiting thing for me because this is my first fanfic. So I do all the story planning at school and write it when I get home.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Ranma 1/2, Dragonball Z or GT, or Enchanted Arms. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2-** **The Story Behind It All Is Reviled (sort of...but not really)  
**

Karin ran across the streets of Yokohama as fast as she could. She had so many thoughts going through her head, it might explode from lack of brain space, if something like that was actually possible.

"WERE THE HELL IS HE! FIRST HE GOES OUT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE (she kinda had a crush on Atsuma), THEN I FEEL THE WHOLE CITY SHAKE, IN MY SLEEP!"

After thirty minutes of desperately searching for Atsuma she finally found him, in the middle of a huge crater, which happened to be in the center of Yokohama.

Atsuma noticed her, and slowly made his way over.

"Hey Karin! What's up!"

"Your asking me what's up? Do you know how much effort we put into rebuilding the place? Whats with the crater?"

Atsuma paused, for a second. "Would you believe me?"

Karin nodded, "of course i believe you! What are friends for?"

Atsuma quickly told over the whole story, his thoughts about Infinity, he then gave a description of the twelve year old being chased by the Fire Gaurdian Golem. "But there was something strange about the golem," he added.

"what was it"

"It was like it had a mind of its own, normally a golem would just chase its first acquired target but it chose me."

Atsuma and Karin were quiet now, nothing but the sound of the early birds chirping could be heard. Atsuma decided to wait until later, when everyone was together to tell the whole story.

"Lets head back now, okay Karin?"

"Sure but I think there's something your not telling me"

**A Few Hours Later**

Atsuma, Karin, Raigar, Sayaka (Raigar's wife), Yuki, Toya, Makoto, were by the newly created crater. Atsuma was trying to get them to believe his story about Teishu.

"Guys! I'm Telling You There Was A Man That Came Out Of The Remains Of The Golem!" Atsuma yelled.

"Then why hasn't anyone in the city seen this 'Teishu'? There were hundreds of people woken up by the shock wave they should have seen him, right?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Can you shut up and stop acting like a child for one second!?" Atsuma shot back. "Well I'm not the one imagining people coming out of a golem shell!" Yuki shouted.

Raigar quickly interrupted the argument. "Atsuma, calm down. There is no need to get upset about this, and Yuki don't be too quick to say anything, Atsuma might be telling us something important. I know only one person that would know anything about this, and even then. She might not know."

"Who, your teacher, the sage?"-asked Karin "Yes, She's the only one. I'll need to travel to the tower and ask her. I think, she might have an answer for us. I'll go tomorrow, after sunrise."

**The Next Morning (Raigar's Home)  
**

Sayaka who has been unusually quiet, told Raigar "I wish to go with you to your master"  
Raigar shook his head, "No. The path is dangerous, even though, as skilled warrior that you may be, i wish no harm for our unborn child." He put his hand on her shoulder "This is a happy time for us, rest, be healthy, I'll be back in a few days."

"Goodbye Raigar", Sayaka whispered. She quickly pulled herself against Raigar in a tight embrace, wishing to not let go, she rested her head on his shoulder, and wept.

"Sayaka, why are you crying?"

"You never know, something unexpected might happen."

"Nothing will happen, I promise you. I'll see you soon." Raigar bent over and kissed Sayaka lightly on the fore-head. He then walked out the door.

Raigar was headed out of the the Yokohama city gates when he was confronted by a strange man wearing a red cloak. "Good morning sir" Raigar simply stated, and he continued walking.

All the man said was, "Hello, Raigar." Then charged at Raigar with such speed, such power. The warrior was barley able to draw his sword, but somehow manages to do so. He quickly slashed the clearly insane man's torso. They had their backs to each other, he was sure that he killed the man, but if not, clearly disabled him. Raigar turned around to see, only to be met with a punch to the gut. Raigar dropped to his knees and his sword fell out of his hand. The attacker wasn't done yet. Wild kicks and punches flew at Raigar from all directions.

The man picked up the sword, he tested the blade. He then turned to the fallen warrior, "Raigar you disappoint me" he said with a displeasing tone of voice "but now, it's your time to die. Its too bad, you could've been a big help to us."

Raigar was so beaten, he had no strength to do anything, just wait for his death. Maybe a miracle could save him, he gave up on God long ago. Maybe now he could find it in himself to forgive the 'soon to be dead' warrior. But he believed in miracles, anything was possible now. But then a powerful voice rang out.

"Akuma, stop. This is not your place, you have no business here."

Clearly this person, Akuma, knew who was talking to him because he just smiled and said "and who can stop me? My mission is almost complete the old woman in the sage's tower is dead. I took care of that first. As of now the master is taking control of the golems and there is nothing you can do to stop him. The power transfer to the four Devil Golems (Queen of Ice, Emperor of Fire, Lord of Earth, and Infinity) is almost complete. And the master will have complete control of them too! Maybe you've forgotten that once this happens nothing will be able to stop him. Teishu, I think it's better to leave while you still live."

Teishu was in complete shock, if the golems were revived to a stronger power, it would mean the end of humanity. Not even Atsuma would be able to stop this new threat. The Gods have also forbidden the use of his powers, to help the survival of man-kind, but now its different.

The young god was now filled with anger, how dare this low-class demon mock me. He then realized it was the right time to reveal himself to the world, all gods must do so at least once in their lifetimes. He then revealed himself to Akuma, still shaken with anger. He then uses his power to summon a long saber of raw energy, "

"This weapon was hand crafted by the god named Tentai, created to slay only the escaped demons of hell, nothing else. Demon, I challenge you to a battle of blades, and only that, this is your chance to redeem yourself, to spare yourself, run now and i will forgive."

"heh heh, I exept your challenge." He picks up Raigar's sword and floats up to the air to join the god.

Down below, Raigar is slowly recovering. He feels that he has enough strength to move away from the fight, and he starts to crawl away. Slowly, inch by inch.

Above Raigar, Teishu had begun his fight with Akuma. each horizontal slash was returned with a horizontal slash, uppercut for uppercut, it seemed that the beings were evenly matched. But Teishu was something that limited his concentration, he had no reason to kill the demon, he had to banish him back to hell, he was chanting, "_boumei tenma henkan dzuki naraku_". While he was in the heavens he learned the banishing charm for a low class demon the god could easily kill the demon there was just no need for it.

At around five minutes into the chanting, Teishu began to have effect on the demon. Akuma's attacks began to become lighter, Teishu kept on chanting. A black gate way opened up behind Akuma (imagine a large black hole) and started to drag him in.

"There's still more to the master's plan, more than you'll ever hope to know about, but there's something I must do before I leave this miserable place."

Akuma held Raigar's sword tightly in hand, he then did something unexpected. Akuma reached out and slashed a piece of Teishu's fore-arm off.  
Akuma caught the bloody mass of flesh and walked calmly into the portal waiting to be taken back to his master.

--

**End of chapter 2**

how'd you like it? get ready for the next chapter thats the big major step towards the cross-over. I hope it'll be sometime in the next 2 chapters. (to the ranma 1/2 series, im still working on ideas to bring in dragonball z/gt.)


	3. It's called destiny

**Authors Note: Sooooo, chapter three. I feel pretty good about my last two chapters.**  
**IMPORTANT!** **for those that get confused Akuma the demon, and Atsuma are not the same people. See? the names are spelled differently. **

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Ranma 1/2, Dragonball Z or GT, or Enchanted Arms. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3-Some Things Just Have to Happen  
**

Teishu was screaming, loudly. But then again, wouldn't you if you had half of your arm sliced off? He tried concentrating on healing himself, slowly, steadily, the showing destroyed muscle tissue began to regrow, the open wound started to close, the blood flow was slowing until it stopped all together. Teishu landed in the spot where Raigar was a few short minutes before. He did a quick mental scan of the area, he then flew off to find the warrior. He found Raigar a short distance from the fight area.

"I'm guessing you have know idea who just beat the living daylights out of you is."

"No. He had such power, the only person I've ever met that could've done that was Atsuma, but he would never-" he cut himself off. He remembered what the man said to Teishu before the fight,

"The old woman in the sages tower is dead." It couldn't be. She was quick enough to escape, why didn't she? And there were so many defenses in the tower, how could've he got passed all that and still be able to kill The Master?

"His name was Akuma, a demon of the underworld. He wasn't like any other demon I've ever met though. He was too determined, a normal demon would be afraid at the sight of a god, but this is strange. I need to talk to all the strongest warriors of this time, quickly there's not much time to wait."

"I'm sorry Lord Teishu (now realizing Teishu was a god), but i think I'm not in such a good shape to be running around the city now." Clearly Raigar was still in too much pain from his ordeal with Akuma.

"There is no need to call me lord" putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'lord' "but if you need to be healed i can help with that."  
Teishu put his hand against the beaten warriors head, a moment of warmth, and Raigar rose to his full hight.

"Thank you Teishu, lets go. I think I know where to find everyone."

**A Few Hours later**

It was getting ridiculous, Raigar and Teishu have been searching for over three hours for Atsuma, Karin, Yuki, Sayaka, Toya, and Makoto, with out any luck.  
Teishu was actually going crazy, "I can't even sense them! What the hell is wrong with me!"

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, you be able to sense them if they were still here, right?" Raigar calmly asked.

"Sure...Oh, I see what your asking, maybe they've left the dimension!" (a small pause) "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! NOBODY WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE UNLESS-" Apparently Teishu answered his own question.

"unless what?"

"Oh shit!" Teishu screamed, Raigar decided not to comment on the situation at hand.

"Raigar!" Teishu called. "yes?" by this time Raigar was really getting confused.

"grab my arm, I'd prefer the left one...We have to see someone, a good friend of mine." Teishu said.

"why? all we have to do is continue to look, we'll find them eventually."

"Raigar! We have no time for your optimism. We have to act quickly. Now grab my left arm."

Raigar quickly listened to what he was told to do, then as soon as he had a good grip on the powerful arm of the young god Teishu started to chant. _"HENKAN DZUKI ZA SHINJINBUKAI JOUKAI!" _As he was chanting, Raigar was starting to notice a bright white light, developing around them. Teishu seemed to notice this, he then began to chant faster. As he was speeding up, the light kept on growing, the faster he chanted, the faster the light grew. In a few short moments all Raigar saw was a blinding bright white light, then darkness...

**Back-tract to the time Teishu fought with Akuma. Same time different place**

Atsuma was trying to find Karin, he looked all over the city but couldn't find her. As a matter of fact, Atsuma couldn't find anyone, it was like they vanished into thin air.  
He then started asking the residents of the city if they've seen them at all. He got no help, whoever he asked said they didn't know or, anyone who he tried to ask didn't even answer him, they didn't even look at his face.

"so much for that!" Atsuma thought.

Atsuma was making his way back to Raigar's house when he heard somebody shout his name.

"Atsuma! Atsuma!" He heard a familiar voice called out.

Atsuma turned around and he saw Makoto dragging his body forcefully up the street. His long blond hair flying behind him, blood stained. His blue/gold shirt ripped, large gashes across his face.

"Makoto! What happened?" And for the first time in a long time, he saw an intense look of terror on the face of one his best friends.

"They have Toya, Karin, Yuki, and Sayaka. They're torturing them, they plan on killing them. You have to help, I...I am dying."

"who are they, Makoto? speak up!

Atsuma then realized there was a sharp rock dug deep into Makoto's back, he reached to pull it out.

"No Atsuma, you'll only make it worse, it already punctured my lungs. No more pain-" Makoto coughed up some blood, he was on his knees now, hands on the floor. "Save them Atsuma, I'm finished, there's nothing you can do for me here. Just save them, save Toya." With his last breath, Makoto died.

"MAKOTO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!"

Atsuma was suddenly filled with a burning hatred, to kill, to tear the hearts out of the person that did this to Makoto, the ones that were killing his friends. There were no words to explain Atsuma's anguish, he felt his element **(fire- for those who played the video game, you know)** boil his blood, this was extra power, anger made him stronger. Atsuma stood there building his anger, his extra power building, then- it stopped.  
Pain and Anger his two new friends, he welcomed them into his heart. He then left Makoto's body, left it on the street, and went to avenge his fallen comrade.

--

The two demons were having the time of their lives, their job was almost taken care of.

They were sent to finish the job Akuma started, kill the warriors, then take care of the boy.  
They were making good timing, and if someone tried to stop them? Anyone in their way would be killed and their life energy, used to power the revival of the devil golems.

Easy as Pie.

One dead, three unconscious, and one pregnant woman getting beaten, . "Kiru, kill her already I want to get back, the reward is going to be great, I can feel it."

The demon named Kiru growled at his companion, "the bitch is being stubborn, she just won't die. And why don't you help a little 'Lord Ryouken' or are you too busy bossing me around, in order to do any 'real work'."

Ryouken smiled at his companion and said, "I won't step-in until I am needed. You seem to be doing good on your own anyways, you've almost taken out all six of these warriors by yourself. I must say that I'm impressed."

"HA, like i give a damn anyways." Kiru sneered

"You should, the master is always looking for new recruits for his personal guard, I might slip a word in for you." Ryouken added.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need it."

A new voice carried over the demon's conversation, "That personal guard sounds useful, you'll need all the help you can get before I'm finished with you."

Atsuma stood there his silver hair being tossed, in a non-existent wind, he was giving off an intense red battle aura, power was radiating off him from all sides causing bits of debris to be thrown away from him.

He looked at Kiru then pointed to his friends unconscious bodies, "What Did You Do To Them?" the Teenager yelled.

"Your friends? I was about to finish them off before you came but I guess I'll have to do that later."

"YOU KILLED MAKOTO!"

"That weakling? He tried to stop me from killing the bookworm." Kiru pointed at Toya who was still breathing and, starting to gain consciousness.

"Atsuma get out of here, he's too dangerous." Toya managed to say slowly, to weak to yell.

"Shut up little worm! Or do I have to make you?" Kiru yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Atsuma shot at him.

"Or else what? You'll hurt me? I'd like to see you try!" The demon put an opened palm in the direction of Toya, a ball of raw energy appeared, he threw it a Toya.  
When it came in contact with the body it exploded, when the smoke cleared Toya was on his back, all his limbs were in awkward positions.

"Stop!" Atsuma cried out

But the demon did not listen to his cries, he sent energy blast after energy blast into the body of Toya.

"Time to finish this." Kiru summoned a bigger ball of energy and hurled it at Toya's body. But it didn't explode, it hovered over the body. A brilliant gold light shot out of the ball, and surrounded the body. The body slowly disappeared into the light, until it was completely absorbed. The ball of energy got noticeably larger.

Atsuma was in shock, Kiru was laughing hysterically, Ryouken was the first to say anything.

"Well done Kiru!" He smiled at the younger demon. "This goes a long way in the revival of the devil golems."

"You'll pay for this demon!" Atsuma yelled

"What could you do to me? Give it your best shot!"

"Wow!" Ryouken thought, "the human's power levels are soaring, I could feel it." But I need to do something, he stretched his hand in the direction of the energy ball and absorbed it. "That should keep it safe!"

Atsuma was so angry, this was the 'fuel' he was waiting for, he charged at Kiru.

He swung wildly at the demon, the demon blocked with his arm, and threw a powerful kick into Atsuma's stomach. Kiru heard the breath leave his opponent, "easier than I thought," he said to Atsuma.

"Don't let your ego get to you." Atsuma stammered, he needed time to regain his breath.

The demon rushed over to him, and put him into a suffocating headlock. "Look into my eyes human, I want to see your face when you die."

Atsuma felt hot tears rush down his cheeks, "I can't let it end like this!" He started to build his elemental energy, he felt it reach it's tip, slowly leaking from his body.

"Whats happening to me?" cried Kiru. His hands were burning, and Atsuma realized that this was the best time to attack. The young warrior broke free of the headlock and pushed his hands into the demon's face. He built his power up a little bit more, then he let it all loose, a storm of fire erupted in Kiru's face.

"AHHH! My eyes! You've blinded me little worm! But I can still kill you without my eye-sight, I can still smell you, and I can sense your life energy, there's no escape."

Atsuma realized that he couldn't attack Kiru head-on, but he had a better idea. Automatic Victory in short.

"Kiru, your forgetting that I control the fire element. It's not part of me, so you won't be able to sense it, until the flames start to consume your body."

"what!?"

"You heard me!"

Atsuma took a calm stance and slowly, but steadily started to build up his elemental energy. He put his right hand into the air "Toya and Makoto, this is for you"  
He opened his hand, palm towards the sky. "_SUMMON PHOENIX!_" he screamed.

Flames started to erupt from his body, traveling in a spiral formation up his body, up his arm into a growing mass of fire. The flame constructed itself into the form of a beautiful phoenix. He pointed in the direction of Kiru and yelled to the Phoenix "Burn Everything." And the inferno threw itself onto Kiru.

"The pain is killing me! Ryouken! Help your dying friend!" Screamed the Demon.

"No. This was your fight, you started it, you finish it. Goodbye Kiru."

The older demon watched as his companion turned to ashes, then turned to Atsuma "The time on earth for the human population is coming to a close, the golem war, the revival of the devil golems. They were signs for you to prepare for the worst, there is something happening now beyond your control. The devil golems will rise again, more powerful than the last time. Remember, some things just have to happen that are beyond your control, it is all written in the book of time, you can't change destiny."

He then walked up to the teenager, and grabbed his right arm. It suddenly got colder then hot, then it returned to normal.

And before Atsuma could say anything, Ryouken walked over to the area by his unconscious friends, the air around him seemed to ripple. There was an in stant flash of light and they were all gone, Ryouken, Karin, Yuki, and Sayaka were all gone.

The day was coming to a close, and Atsuma sat down on the hard earth, just to think about what happened to his best friends, he looked up to the heavens and screamed "Why are you doing this?!"

Was it destiny? Like the demon said. Or was it more something much more complex, and evil.

**End of chapter 3**

I felt pretty good about this chapter and I'm aiming for a higher word count every time. please let me know how its going along, and if you like it.


End file.
